


The Secret Life of Otabek Altin

by viktuuriqueenkelina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, dj otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9751208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuriqueenkelina/pseuds/viktuuriqueenkelina
Summary: Otabek enjoys keeping his hobby a secret. Then Phichit lets the cat out of the bag.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first attempt at writing a bit of Otayuri, so I hope I did well! I wrote this because a Facebook group I'm in went crazy when Kubo-sensei said in a magazine interview that Otabek DJs as a hobby and I had the head canon of everyone finding out and asking for Otabek to arrange their skate music, and that he told everyone no except Yurio. Comments and kudos are most appreciated!

Otabek Altin was usually a quiet and reserved young man. However, today was a different story. The night before, he was DJing at a nightclub in Gangneung. Unbeknownst to him, a few ice skaters that he knew were in town and came to the club he was at. One of the skaters, Phichit Chulanont, had recognized him and took several pictures and posted them all over Facebook, Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr, and Snapchat. He even got a video and posted it to YouTube. Needless to say, everything went viral and Otabek's secret hobby was not so secret anymore. He called Yuri Plisetsky, his boyfriend, on Skype.

"Yura, how the hell did you not know Viktor, Yuuri, and Phichit were in Gangneung?" Otabek asked, as calmly as he could.

"Beka, do I look like I'm their fucking keeper? I can't stand being around the old man and Katsudon when they're all over each other and being gross. And Katsudon doesn't tell me what Phichit does, not that I actually care anyway. Besides, they're probably there because Katsudon and Phichit are participating in Four Continents, just like you," Yuri said.

"Well, now I've got every skater we both know asking me to use my DJ skills to do musical arrangements for their skate tracks. I DJ as a hobby, not to spend every waking moment mixing tracks for people."

"Want me to tell them to fuck off for you, Beka?"

"Somehow I think that won't help any, Yura. I'm blunt, but I'm not brash about it. Besides, most of the asks have come as DMs on Insta, so I can just reply nicely to them there. 'Fuck off' never translates well no matter where you say it."

"Okay, I get it. You don't want to come off like an asshole."

"That's because I'm not, despite you calling me that back in Barcelona."

"Did JJ ask you about mixing music for him?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because you should be as vulgar as me and literally tell him to fuck off, Beka."

"Yura, no."

"Yura , YES!"

"Just because you hate him with every fiber of your being doesn't mean that I need to adopt your vulgarity and tell him to 'fuck off'. I'll politely decline him like I will everyone else who's asked me, Yura."  
"Fine, but I'm going to tell JJ to fuck off bothering my Beka the next time I see him." At this statement, both Yuri and Otabek blushed. Who knew that Yuri Plisetsky could be possessive as fuck of Otabek Altin?

"I'm going to head off, Yura. I need to get started declining all these people before they think I've fallen off the face of the earth. Dealing with social media is a pain my ass too. I also have an early day tomorrow. Four Continents starts in a couple days and I've got to get some practice in. Wish you could be here though."

"Yeah, I wish I could be there too. Fucking Yakov and Lilia are working my ass to the bone to prepare for Worlds though. Love you, Beka."

"I love you too, Yura." With that, Otabek ends the call and proceeds to grab his phone to check his DMs on Instagram.

 

A half hour passes, and Otabek has managed to answer most of the DMs when he comes across a familiar name.

yuri-plisetsky  
Beka, will you help me with my music for my short and free for next season?

Otabek hadn't expected Yuri to ask him for help with his music. He hesitated for a few mintues before replying.

otabek-altin  
Yura, for you I'm willing to help. <3


End file.
